To Be Thankful For  A Thanksgiving Special
by xxfadedscars97xx
Summary: A Thanksgiving One Shot Special, Couples: Arisu, Kasaki, and many others! A story of a typical Brawler Thanksgiving.       Alice is planning this years Thanksgiving at her home. She wants everything perfect, & could a certain ninja help? Happy Thanksgivin


To Be Thankful For

A Bakugan Thanksgiving One-shot Special

**Hey, this is xxfadedscars97xx once again with a Thanksgiving special story for all my readers.  
>I hope you enjoy this story!<br>Check out my stories, and my poll on my profile: which story I should upload first- **

**Going to Miss the Train**** or ****The Truth about Us  
><strong>**  
>Thank You and enjoy the story!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan or any characters…unfortunately. :/**  
><strong>Just the story :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice looked at the mirror, just staring at her reflection. Bags under her eyes, her orange curls netted on her head messily, her face even paler and exhaustion was written all over her face. The poor nineteen year old girl had been preparing day and night for two weeks in getting ready for the Thanksgiving holidays.<p>

It was a tradition that every year, a brawler would have the thanksgiving reunion at their house. This year, Alice had decided to have it at her house, and had invited all the brawlers. But it was hard to get ready for such a holiday when you had to also deal with college work.  
>…and knowing Alice, she wanted everything perfect for the Brawlers. To be honest, Alice was quite nervous in seeing the Brawlers again. She hadn't seen any of them for two years, their last meeting was when the Brawlers had come to her grandfather's lab to teleport Shun to New Vestoria during the Vestal times.<p>

Those past two years, no one actually communicated with each other. Runo was secretly in training in Vestal, learning about technology. Julie was majoring in college as a journalist, Dan and the gang was too busy saving the world, and poor Alice was all alone in Russia, majoring to be a doctor. So the fact that the first Thanksgiving in two years was going to take place in Alice's house gave her butterflies. She wanted this to be perfect. Or at least, nothing to go wrong.

But Alice knew, as being a brawler, something always happened at the wrong time and the wrong place. So, she expected the unexpected.

So when Dan had called Alice, Alice had surely thought Dan had called to cancel the plans, saying that they had to go elsewhere. Instead, Alice was happy to find out that Dan said he had reunited with Runo (which she was sure he was completely jumping over joy) and that she had been learning Vestal technology and was back on the team.

"So…you're sure you guys will be able to make it for Thanksgiving in Russia." Alice asked worriedly.

Dan laughed from the other end of the receiver. "Of course, Alice! Wouldn't miss your apple pie for the world!" Alice laughed as she heard Runo bonk Dan's head.

"OH, I also meant that I can't wait to see you to, no lie!" Dan said quickly, and she could feel his embarrassment.

"Its fine, Dan. I can't wait to see all of you in a week!" Alice said gently.

"Yup, see you in a week, Alice. Bye." Dan replied, hanging up in which Alice did as well.

She honestly couldn't wait to see her friends again.

…

Alice hadn't, however, expected that her Grandfather would have to travel to the United States for a business trip for one whole month-which meant that he wouldn't be able to spend his Thanksgiving with the Brawlers this year. Alice smiled sadly as she helped him pack his suitcase.

"Sorry, my child, but remember, I'm very thankful to have such a wonderful and loving granddaughter as you!" Dr. Michael said lovingly and Alice smiled.

"Thank you, Grandfather. Have fun and travel safe!" Alice reminded him and Dr. Michael chuckled.

"I would say the same for you, enjoy your week with the brawlers." Dr. Michael said warmly as he took the suitcase to his car and waved Alice a goodbye as he got in and his driver drove him away to the airport. Alice waved goodbye until he was out of sight, and then sighed sadly, wiping her hands to her apron and going back inside.

She spent her week continuing to clean the house, and put up decorations like "Welcome Home Brawlers!" and putting thanksgiving balloons around. She continued to bring firewood for the fireplace, and bringing out her china plates for the feast. Then she went to her shelf and looked for her cookbook that had all her thanksgiving dishes.

So, four days before the Brawlers were going to arrive, Alice started cooking.

…

It was Wednesday the 23rd, when the Brawlers were supposed to arrive in Russia. Unfortunately, Alice had received a call that there had been bad weather in arriving in Russia, and that most of them were going to be stuck in China, at Chan-Lee's home, for the time being.

Alice, being Alice, said it was fine, and hoped that the weather would calm so that they would arrive in Russia in time.

"Yeah, I hope so too, Alice. We're lucky Chan-Lee's family has enough room for us. But some of the brawlers are expected to arrive tonight. But we will be at your home by tomorrow night, no doubt." Dan said confidently and Alice smiled.

"Its fine, Dan. Besides, I should probably prepare for the brawlers that are going to arrive tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow, stay safe. Good day to you as well. Okay, bye." Alice said politely as she hung up. She quickly went upstairs and started preparing the guest rooms, and then packing the Thanksgiving meal in the fridge.

Alice, after making sure everything was perfect, decided to take a nap on the couch…falling asleep into a deep slumber. She had been so tired, that she fell fast asleep and hadn't noticed the doorbell ringing.

Shun, had been well aware of the climate changes as November approached. The brawlers, were once again, very busy in continuing to save the world. However, this year, they had decided that it was finally time to have a break since things had slowed down. Thanksgiving was coming up, and Alice had emailed Runo asking if the she had time to spend it with Alice. That's when Runo came up with a brilliant idea (for once) to spend Thanksgiving together at Alice's home, like the good old days.

Everyone agreed instantly, and Alice was happy as well, saying that she was well prepared for everyone to stay over. Shun, quickly felt his heart skip a beat, when he heard that they were' going to be at **Alice's** home. For a week**. Alice's** home. **Alice's**. **Alice**. His **Alice**.

Of course he hadn't said these thoughts out loud, otherwise Dan would never let him hear the end of it. But, his never-ending crush for Alice was developing even more through the ears, first starting as a soft spot, then developing into a crush…and now? Most probably fully head over heels and in love with the red-head.

Maybe that's why Shun suddenly had secretly planned to arrive earlier at Alice's house-just to talk to her in private. Maybe confess? Well at least try to. But then he needed a good excuse.

This is where weather had come up into the situation. He had noticed it being chilly, and his ninja senses were picking up a storm arriving. At this moment, Shun was not in Bayview, but back in his dojo in Japan. Shun predicted that if he waited for the plane and Dan and the gang to arrive, the storm would already have made its move…and there would most probably be a two to three day delay in arriving at Alice's house. It was a perfect excuse!  
>…<p>

"Hey, man, how's your vacation in Japan?" Dan said from the other end of the receiver.

Shun rolled his eyes. "Not a vacation, Dan. Unless of course, your definition of ninja training is a vacation. I just called to say that I won't be able to travel with you guys to Alice's house."

"Why, you're too scared to confess to Alice about crushing on her for more than seven years?" Dan smirked and Shun blushed, suddenly thankful that he wasn't on the phone.

"You should be thankful I'm not there to punch you. No, Dan, my grandfather has given me once again his infamous errands and quests to go around the world just to get his selfish needs. I'm not so sure I'll be able to make it back in time to catch the plane. So I'll just have to end up travelling to Russia from wherever I end up." Shun lied smoothly and he heard Dan groan.

"Awwwww man, okay, Shun. I better hope to see you in Russia before Thanksgiving, or you're off the position of being so called 'leader'. Get that?"

"…you actually have no right in doing so, Dan. Besides, I doubt that I'd arrive later then you." Shun smirked, and quickly hung up before Dan would protest.

Plan A. Complete….as if there was any doubt.

By the time Shun had arrived to Russia, it was already night. He had received a text message from Dan that their plane had been delayed and that a storm was approaching his way.

_Lucky me, I arrived before it hit._ Shun thought to himself as he jumped to another tree, which brought him to the front door of Alice's home. He carefully observed the house. Lights were on…Shun went to the door and knocked it. No one answered. He rang the door bell. No reply. He twisted the door knob, and the door creaked open.

_This doesn't sound good. Alice wouldn't leave the door unlocked like that. _Shun thought to himself worriedly as he quickly burst into the door, only to see Alice fast asleep on the couch with her apron still on and a duster at her feet.

Shun smiled (**Yes he smiled!**), typical Alice to be cooking and cleaning for her guests. He walked towards her and kneeled down to her.

"Alice?" he whispered softly, as he brushed some of her orange locks out of her face.

Alice stirred in her sleep, and Shun quickly pulled his hand away, a bit startled. Alice slowly opened her eyes, which was a bit blurry until she rubbed them innocently, her chocolate brown orbs focusing on the silent ninja. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up on the couch.

"How long have I been asleep?" Alice asked worriedly as she looked around for a clock.

Shun, who was now standing up, looking out the window. "I don't know for sure, you left the door open, it's about 8:30pm now." Shun stated, looking at the dark sky outside.'

Alice's eyes widened. "Oh dear, you must be hungry! Where are Dan and the others? How did you come here so early? I thought the plane was delayed."

Shun smirked. "Why don't I help you setup for dinner and then we could talk about this?"

Alice smiled. "It's good seeing you after such a long time, Shun." Alice whispered gently, blushing slightly as she looked down.

Shun's cheeks were slightly pink as he replied, "I missed you too, Alice."

…

Alice giggled as Shun started another story of his adventures with Dan and the gang.

"So then, Dan, being the genius he was, decided to switch my bottle of soap with his hair gel." Shun stated annoyingly as Alice laughed some more.

"Wow, you guys have had so many adventures." Alice said as she picked on her vegetables with her fork.

"Hm." He replied as he picked up his chamomile tea.

"So you traveled all the way from Japan to here in three nights?" Alice asked worriedly.

Shun smirked. "Could've taken a shorter time if it weren't for the storm, I mean, I had warned Dan about it, but does he ever listen to what I have to say?"

Alice looked at him worriedly. "Are you feeling well, maybe you might've gotten sick?" Alice asked as she brought her hand to his head, oblivious to Shun's face heating up.

"You do look a little warm…" Alice whispered as she started to take back her hand, when Shun suddenly grabbed it, then tugging her arm gently, surprising Alice, who accidentally fell onto Shun's lap.

Alice blushed heavily, as she started to get up. Shun, however, quickly wrapped his arm around her waist, making sure she was trapped on his lap.

"…Shun?" Alice asked quietly, not able to face Shun's eyes.

Shun lowered his head and rested it on Alice's shoulder, hiding his face in her hair. "I missed you so much, Alice." He whispered, his warm hair sending tingles down Alice's collarbone and down to her spine.

Alice sighed happily as she slowly rested her head back into his arm which was wrapped around her. "I know Shun; I missed you a lot too." She whispered back.

Shun raised his head, staring deep into Alice's brown orbs. "Then why'd you leave me?" He asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"Leave you?" Alice asked confusingly.

"Yes, you left me, us. You left the brawlers…why?" Shun snapped, his head no longer resting on Alice's shoulder, rather, face to face with Alice.

Alice's eyes went quickly down to the floor, tears brimming her eyes. "I'm sorry, Shun." She managed to squeak out and then was quickly able to escape his grasp and ran up the stairs.

Shun, who hadn't seen it coming, quickly regretted everything he said. _Me and my stupid uncontrolled anger._

He quickly got up from his chair and climbed up the stairs, walking slowly to Alice's room. The door was closed, which meant that Alice most probably was crying into her pillow. Guilt ached into his heart and he felt like stabbing himself. What had he done to his poor Alice?

He slowly turned the door knob and walked slowly into her room, where Alice, as expected was crying, except she had curled herself up, her arm wrapped around her legs and her head hidden under her arms. She hadn't noticed Shun come in, as he sat himself next to her, wrapping his arm around her small frame. Alice flinched, and Shun wrapped his second arm around her, then bringing her body to lean on his broad chest.

"I'm sorry I made you cry, Alice. Please don't cry." Shun whispered gently, as Alice slowly raised her face up, tears streaming down her cheeks, her cheeks red and her nose had a faint pink color to them.

"It's not you Shun, it's me. I'm just weak, and useless to all of you." Alice said softly, and Shun raised his brow, his hands clenching secretly.

"Who ever told you that silly idea?" Shun asked and Alice shrugged.

"It's true; I'm just a burden to everyone." Alice stated, and Shun shook his head.

"You will never be a burden, Alice. You are one of strongest brawlers; you're mostly the reason why we got rid of Masquerade. Yes, you might've been him at one point, but without you or your doppelganger, we would have never gotten rid of Naga. Don't make yourself believe that you're the reason why it all started. It was fate, Alice." Shun insisted gently and Alice shook her head lightly.

"Don't lie to me, Shun." Alice whispered, looking out the window, tears still falling. Shun sighed, and lowered his head to Alice's face, kissing away the tears. Alice gasped, blushing, but didn't pull away from him. Shun, taking it as a sign that Alice might have the same feelings, continued kissing away her tears, until Alice stopped her tears.

Alice looked up at Shun, who looked down at her lovingly. And that's when she realized, how much Shun missed her. So she slowly closed her eyes as he did the same, as they leaned in, and their lips met with a spark.

Alice opened her eyes, sunlight seeping through the window. She covered her eyes with her hand, until she was sure her eyes were in focus. She took in the surroundings, and the first thing she noticed was the warm body heat. She turned to her right, only finding herself lying down on her bed with Shun sleeping soundly next to her, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Alice smiled, remembering how Shun showed her last night that he actually cared for her, **(A/N: No they did not do "it" you dirty people :P)** and she was overjoyed that he felt the same way. She closed her eyes again, laying her head softly on his muscular chest. He stirred a bit, but then fell still once again.

After a good five minutes, Alice suddenly opened her eyes and sat up from the bed, which surprised the always-alert ninja, who yelped as he sat up as well, in a ninja stance. He looked around confusingly, and then looked to his precious Alice to the answer of why she disturbed his nice dream **(A/N of course about Alice)**

"What happened? Are you okay?" Shun asked worriedly as he scanned her face, which was at this moment quite red of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Shun, I just got up realizing its Thanksgiving morning!" Alice said quickly as she got up from her bed to go downstairs, Shun on her trail.

"So, what do you need help in? The rest of the Brawlers are arriving tonight, aren't they?" Shun asked and Alice nodded excitedly.

"I can't wait, I hope everything to be perfect for their arrival." Alice said, her voice trailing off in a worried tone. Shun shook his head.

"It'll be fine, Alice. Don't pressure yourself so much." Shun said gently, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing Alice to lay her head on his chest.

Alice spoke, breaking the silence. "Shun, about last night…do you really…"

Shun quickly interrupted her. "Alice," He took a deep breath, "I'm head over heels fully in love with you."

Alice's eyes got watery as she turned around to hug him. "Oh, Shun, I love you too." Shun smiled as he brought his hands to her waist, and Alice brought wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well then, since that's clear, there's only one question. Alice Gehabich, will you be my girlfriend?" Shun whispered as he leaned towards her.

Alice smiled. "Will this answer your question?" She replied as she met his lips halfway.

…

"Alice!" Julie shouted as she jumped to hug Alice. The Brawlers had reached Alice's home at 9:30 Thanksgiving night, as expected.

"I'm glad to see you too, Julie." Alice replied happily as she hugged her dear friend, who was the last guest to enter Alice's home with her boyfriend Billy.

"I'm so sorry for being late…but Australia is way down under, and well the storm was just awful. Especially my hair, it got so frizzy!" Julie said annoyingly as she pointed to her hair.

Alice laughed. "Julie, it looks perfect like always. But if you're not sure, you could use my bathroom upstairs, I believe I still have some of that frizz control you had left here on our last girl's night out." Alice said sweetly and Julie hugged her.

"Thank you thank you so much Alice. You're a freaking life saver!" She exclaimed as she quickly rushed upstairs.

"No problem." Alice called back as she continued to greet her guests.

"Having fun being the host?" She heard a voice from behind her, and turned around, seeing Shun in a tuxedo with an annoyed face.

"Well, you look nice…what's with the annoyed face?" Alice giggled and Shun glared at her playfully.

"You know very well that Dan forced me to wear a tux with him, only because he can't control his own girlfriend." Shun said annoyingly.

"Well, we all have to do our part." Alice joked and Shun rolled his eyes. "Besides, Julie forced me to wear this dress." Alice frowned slightly.

"Remind me to thank her, I mean, you do look beautiful." Shun said honestly as he took in his girlfriend's outfit. It was a light shade of green that matched his tie and undershirt, with frills at her waist. The dress shortly ended at her knees, with a light golden trim. Alice also wore green jeweled earrings and a necklace to match, and had a slight bit of golden eye shadow.

Alice blushed, looking down at her golden ballerina flats. "Thank you." She whispered softly and Shun took her hand gently, leading her to the living room where Billy was now occupied as the DJ man.

"Up next, we have a slow song for all ya'll couples out there." Billy said into the microphone as he changed the song to a familiar song and the cheer started cheering.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you<br>That is how I know you go on_

Billy quickly hopped off stage and headed towards his silver-haired girlfriend who was in a shimmering brown dress, holding a hand out.

"Let's dance, babe." Billy winked as Julie giggled and followed him to the "dance floor."

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on_

Mira, who was occupied in talking about vestal technology with Fabia, was oblivious to the fact that Ace had been staring at her the whole night.

"Can't you make it any more obvious?" Keith asked behind him, and Ace turned around to glare at him.

"Shut up, I wasn't staring." Ace growled and Keith chuckled.

"You said it, not me." Keith pointed out and Ace rolled his eyes. Ren came up behind Ace and chuckled.

"Dude, its crazy how she hasn't figured out yet." Ren joked and Ace shrugged Ren's arm off his shoulder.

"You guys are such faggots. Why are you my friends again?" Ace said and Keith and Ren laughed.

"Though, I have to admit, Julie was brilliant into making my sister wear Black. She does look gorgeous tonight." Keith said after a while and Ace nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance, hot shot?" Ren asked, nudging him forward.

Ace snorted. "As if I got the guts to do that. Besides, she wouldn't want to dance with me." Ace mumbled.

Ren shrugged. "I don't know about you, but I think she shares the same feelings. Go ask her; otherwise you'll end up regretting it when someone else sweeps her off her feet and takes her away." He stated as he walked towards his girlfriend, holding out a hand for her to dance, in which Fabia giddily took his hand and greeted Mira a goodbye as she followed Ren to dance.

Mira watched them with a smile on her face, but frowned slightly. She had been hoping a certain someone would have the guts to ask her dance, but she knew it was hopeless wishing. Maybe he had moved on…

"Hey Mira…" she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around to see her best friend with a nervous face.

"Hi Ace." She replied sweetly, noting how handsome he looked in his black tux and tie.

"Uhm…wanna, ya know, dance?" He stuttered sheepishly as he scratched his head with his hand. Mira smiled as she grabbed his arm and led him to the dance floor.

"I thought you'd never ask."

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

"It's rather cute how those two still haven't confessed to each other." Fabia stated as Ren twirled Fabia around, making her yellow dress sway softly, swishing at her knees.

"Mhm, Ace just doesn't have enough self confidence." Ren stated as he brought Fabia back to him and he once again wrapped his arms around her waist and her arms snaked around his neck.

"Well, I'm glad that you confessed; otherwise you would've lived your life assuming something that wasn't true." Fabia joked and Ren smirked.

"Well, you and Shun did look awfully close, how was I supposed to know you two were not going out?"

Fabia pulled a disgusted face. "Well, I did have a really big crush on him. He is cute, and his mysterious personality was attractive to me. But one day I confessed to him…I don't know, guess I was disappointed. I expected a positive answer, rather, Shun told me he already was in love with someone and was waiting on her."

Ren raised his brow. "Shun has a crush? Now tell me, dear Fabia, who this girl that attracted Shun's heart be?"

Fabia laughed. "I know right? Well, he told me he was in love with one of the very original brawlers. At first I believed it was Julie, but when I asked her, she laughed saying that she already had a boyfriend-which was Billy. She told me that the rest of the brawlers always believed Shun was in love with the beautiful and brilliant Russian girl, Alice Gehabich. Instantly, I remembered from my research that Alice was the granddaughter of the famous scientist, Professor Gehabich. Alice was a Darkus brawler as well as having a doppelganger with the name of Masquerade. Alice is the brawler with the best tactics and strategies, and if she were to brawl, she'd be number one. Unfortunately, Alice doesn't brawl unless necessary, because she believes violence isn't the answer."

Ren's eyes widened. "I knew that name sounded familiar. Yes, I had researched about her as well. If she were to brawl, I'm pretty sure Wise Man would already have been defeated. Isn't this Alice's home?" Ren asked.

Fabia nodded. "Yup, I think she's somewhere with Shun. She truly is a sweetheart; I can see why Shun loves her so much."

Ren laughed. "I don't know about that, but I'm glad in the end I got you." He said as he kissed her forehead and Fabia blushed.

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till we're gone_

Shadow sang along as he and Mylene swayed back and forth to the music. Mira smiled as he spun her around in her shimmering dark blue dress.

"Aren't you glad we finally joined the ride sight?" Shadow whispered and Mylene nodded.

"We were such stubborn fools, thinking Hydron's side was the right path…even though I was never fond of him. I feel like here, with the brawlers, is where we belong." Mylene whispered as she laid her head on Shadow's shoulder.

"Shadow?" She asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"…You never explained why you jumped in with me so long ago. You could have run away; but instead, you held my hand and didn't let go."

Shadow blushed. "Well, I thought you already knew, Mylene. I love you."

Mylene blushed, but kissed him softly on his lips. "I love you too, Shadow." Shadow smiled as they continued to dance.

_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life we'll always go on_

Alice, as promised, had filled the banquet table with exotic dishes, carefully made and decorated. Apple pie, a brown turkey, chicken legs, fried rice, mashed potatoes and gravy, fruit salad, apple pie, vanilla ice cream, chocolate cake, hot chocolate, sponge cake, sushi, spring rolls with duck sauce, noodles, and best of all…**chocolate pudding**. A **pyramid** of chocolate pudding. Dan's mouth watered as he stared at the table, especially that pyramid of pudding.

"God, I love Alice and her cooking." Dan mumbled as he got ready to attack the table.

"DAN!" He heard a voice behind him, in which Dan winced, turning around to see a fuming Julie. "Don't you **dare** touch that food! We all eat together, that's the rule! Besides, have you seen Runo?"

Dan sweat dropped. "Fine fine." Dan hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, where is Runo? I haven't seen her since we arrived here. In fact…I never even saw her on the plane, except when she got on. Is she ignoring me?" Dan asked confusingly.

Julie shrugged. "I have no idea, but you better have not hurt her again. Are you guys still going out…I haven't seen you guys do anything cute." Julie thought for a moment. "On second thought, what would I expect, I mean this is Dan we're talking about."

"HEY!" Dan pouted. "Not cool. I can be romantic, I just haven't had the time to with Wise Man around." Dan argued and Julie rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. Dan, honestly, you suck at being a good boyfriend. I don't even know why Runo has dealt with you for the past three to four years. I mean, you seem to NEVER have time for her. Being dedicated to someone is a big responsibility, and if you can't handle it, then you shouldn't be leading Runo to something that'll never happen." Julie said.

Dan looked at her seriously. "Julie, I know I'm not the best boyfriend, and I don't honestly see what Runo sees in me. But I love her, with all my heart, and today I'll show her why I'm thankful to have her in my life. You'll see." Dan winked as he walked away from Julie and the feast to look for his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey Alice, have you seen Runo?" Dan asked once he spotted Alice talking to Marucho.

Alice thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "Sorry, Dan, though I think she still might be upstairs in my room."

Dan raised a brow. "Why would she be in your room in the first place?"

Alice shrugged. "She wasn't feeling too well when she came and said that she wanted a bit of peace and quiet. Mind checking up on her for me, will you?" Alice asked worriedly and Dan nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go check if she's upstairs." Dan said as he climbed up the stairs and made his way to Alice's room. He walked into Alice's room, spotting Runo out on the balcony. His jaw dropped, seeing how beautiful she looked tonight. Her blue hair was left out, and the moon's light radiated her hair. She wore a shimmering red dress which matched Dan's tie and eyes, and she wore a red hair band, which parted her blue hair with her bangs. Her dress ended at her knees, and a bow was wrapped around her waist. She also wore black leather heels and ruby earrings with a matching necklace and bracelets.

Dan slowly made his way to his girlfriend, and then slowly and quietly wrapped his arms around her waist, startling Runo. Dan laid his head on Runo's shoulder.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Dan asked softly and Runo blushed, but pushed Dan away.

"Nothing, just wanted some place to think." Runo stated, not meeting Dan's concerning eyes.

"Runo, are you okay?" Dan asked worriedly, his arms reaching for Runo. Runo nodded, walking away from Dan and turned to stare at the moon, ignoring Dan.

"I'm fine Dan, just leave." Runo replied, a bit too coldly for Dan's likings.

"C'mon Runo, what's wrong, tell me please." Dan pleaded, as he softly took Runo's hand in his, tugging it so that Runo turned around.

Runo whipped around, her eyes a bit red and her face fuming. "Dan, let go." She said, her teeth gritting.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Dan said stubbornly, taking one step forward, in which Runo took one step back, until Dan finally cornered Runo.

"Never." Runo stated, and Dan brought both her hands into his and leaned into her.

"Well, then, I'll have to do it the hard way, don't I?" Dan said slyly and Runo raised a brow. Suddenly, she was lifted from the air and was now being carried by Dan bridal style.

Runo blushed heavily. "Dan! Let go!"

Dan shook his head. "Nuhuh, not until you tell me what's wrong." He stated stubbornly.

"Fine, but then let go of me." Runo demanded and Dan laughed, letting her go on Alice's bed. However, Dan predicted Runo would try to run away, so he pinned her to the bed, which didn't help Runo's red face.

"So Runo, what happened?" Dan said cheekily and Runo glared at him.

"We need to talk." She stated simply and Dan's face paled.

"Runo…don't tell me what I think you're going to say." Dan whispered, his voice cracking. He let go of her arms and helped her sit up, in which Runo brushed his arms away.

"Dan…I think it's best for both of us" _No, please Runo, don't_ "that we should go our separate ways" _I can't live without you _"and just move on." _How can I move on from the girl I love?_

"Why?" Dan croaked, feeling his eyes watery.

"I don't want to do this, Dan…but I feel it's for the best. Maybe there's a girl out there that you'll care for and she will just as much." Runo replied, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you understand!" Dan raised his voice. "I already found that girl, Runo. She's you. I don't want anyone else."

Runo cried silently, but was able to take a deep breath and speak. "No, Dan. I'm sorry, but I've been hurt for too long, and I believe there's a girl out there that you can give more affection to. I think I'm just being a burden, weighting you down to something you aren't committed and ready for yet."

Dan growled softly. "That's why I came looking for you, Runo. I wanted to confess. Confess that I've been the worst boyfriend ever, neglecting you for so many years, yet you've waited for me faithfully, supporting me every day and always there for me. You're beautiful, intelligent, and short tempered, yet you're perfect for me, Runo. I won't b happy with anyone else, because I…" Dan took a deep breath, ignoring his rapid pulse and beating from his heart. "I love you Runo." Runo gasped, covering her mouth with her hands with tears still streaming down.

Dan continued, smiling slightly at Runo. "I love your personality, the fact that you can forgive me for all my stupid mistakes. I don't want to move on, I love you too much to let you go. Fact is, Runo, I'm thankful to have you in my life, and I can't let you move on because I know I never will. I don't want to let go of you if I had a chance to show you how much I care."

Dan looked up at Runo, finally meeting her eyes. He slowly opened his arms waiting for Runo to make a choice. Whatever she would do next would change his future.

Runo smiled at him and ran into his arms, wrapping her arm around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around. Dan's forehead met with hers as Runo looked into Dan's ruby eyes.

"I love you too, Dan." She whispered as he kissed her lips softly.

"Well then, let's go down and party." Dan winked at her as he held her hand and the couple went down hand-in-hand.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on _

Alice smiled as she sat down on the couch as she watched her friends happily. Billy and Julie were dancing, Ace and Mira were dancing, even though their faces were beat red, Ren and Fabia were slow dancing, Chan-Lee and Joe were talking quietly to each other on the love seat, and Dan was hugging Runo tightly as they swayed back and forth to the music. At one point or another, Dan would start singing to Runo, making her blush heavily. Alice sighed happily, everything was going on perfectly.

"Having fun?" she heard a familiar voice next to her, as she turned around to look at her boyfriend.

Alice smiled. "Yes, I'm so glad that everything is going perfectly and everyone is happy."

Shun smirked as he held a hand for her. "So, in that case, guess we should dance now, shouldn't we?" Shun joked and Alice took his hand.

"The silent ninja wants to dance with poor little me?" Alice joked playfully and Shun nudged her.

"Consider yourself special." He replied and Alice giggled.

"Of course." She said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Alice's arms snaked up to his neck, wrapping them tightly. The couple swayed slightly to the music.

"AWEEEEEEEEEE!" They heard a squeal behind them and Shun winced. Of course, too good to be true.

Julie jumped up happily. "You guys are finally going out? I KNEW SHUN HAD THE HOTS FOR ALICE." Julie exclaimed and Dan finally broke his gaze away from Runo to give Shun a cocky smile.

"I knew you were going to confess sooner or later." Dan said and Shun rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations, Mr. Obvious." Shun mumbled. Alice laughed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>We'll stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

"Thank you for listening, this was DJ Billy at yo service." Billy shouted into the microphone as everyone cheered. "That was _My Heart Will Go On_ by Celine Dion. Up next, we have our trade mark song that we sing every Thanksgiving. This is The Battle Brawlers singing _**Thanks to You**_ by Taylor Collins. This is DJ Billy, signing off saying Happy Thanksgiving 2011 Peeps! Let's hit this night with the best!"

Everyone cheered as they set themselves up in an orderly fashion chorus order and Marucho started the tape:

**Julie: **_Thank you for teaching me how to love  
><em>**Billy: **_Showing me what the world means  
><em>**Chan-Lee: **_What I've been dreamin' of  
><em>**Joe: **_And now I know, there is nothing that I could not do  
><em>**Julie, Billy, Chan-Lee, and Joe: **_Thanks to You_

**Mylene: **_For teaching me how to feel  
><em>**Shadow:**_ Showing me my emotions  
><em>**Jake: **_Letting me know what's real  
><em>**Fabia: **_From what is not  
><em>**Ren: **_What I've got is more that I'd ever hoped for  
><em>**Baron:** _And a lot of what I hope for is  
><em>**Julie, Billy, Chan-Lee, Joe, Mylene, Shadow,  
>Jake, Fabia, Ren, and Baron: <strong>_Thanks to you  
><em>

**All:**_  
>No mountain, no valley<br>No time, no space  
>No heartache, no heartbreak<br>No fall from grace  
>Can't stop me from believing<br>That my love will pull me through  
>Thanks to You<em>

(Adlib)

(Oh There's)There's no mountain, no valley  
>No time, no space<br>No heartache, no heartbreak  
>No fall from grace<br>Can't stop me from believing  
>That my love will see me through<br>Thanks to You  
>Thanks to You<p>

**Dan: **_For teaching me how to live  
>Putting things in perspective<br>Showing me how to give  
>And how to take<br>_**Runo: **_No mistake  
>We were put here together<br>_**Shun: **_And if I breakdown  
>Forgive me but it's true<br>_**Alice: **_That I'm aching with the love I feel inside  
>Thanks to You<br>_**All:**

_Thanks to you_

"And that's a wrap! Let's eat." Marucho shouted and everyone cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>That story sucked. But yeah, Happy Thanksgiving 2011 :) Sorry for updating late. I've been quite busy and have a lot of pressure from school. But I hope to update all my stories soon.<strong>

**~Thanks to all my reviewers! **

***Don't forget to be thankful to everyone who cares and loves for you out there. I'm thankful that I was able to write this story for you guys, and I'm thankful to all my reviewers!**

**I don't own any of the songs or the characters. Except the plot.**

**Thank you. Until next time, **

**-xxfadedscars97xx**


End file.
